


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Chan is so done, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups Being an Idiot, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jeongcheol being dumb, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Choi Seungcheol | S. Coups, Pre-Idol, Pre-debut, Seventeen is so done, Slow Burn, Takes place during Seventeen Project, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, everyone is so done, oblivious jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**2:35 PM**

"Good afternoon Jeonghan-ah."Seungcheol greeted the long haired boy as he walked into the practice room.Jeonghan smiled at him in return."Afternoon Seungcheol-hyung."He greeted in return.

"Where were you?Taking a nap?"Seungcheol turned around to see that the other members present in the room were now aware of Jeonghan's entry into the practice room.Jeonghan chuckled in return."Maybe I was,maybe I wasn't."


End file.
